Love Me Dead
by edwardcullenaddicts
Summary: The Cullens are happy, and La Push is safe. So why is Jacob atacking Bella, Edward going haywire, and suprise visits and kidnappings and more going on?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Decisions

**Chapter One- Decisions**

_This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is an angel_

Rebecca St. James- Lion

I laid awake in my bed listening to the brewing argument downstairs. My mother had put me to bed a while ago, but I listened to her talk with my father.

"She needs this! She needs a normal life as soon as she can!" said my mother almost at the point of screaming. She must have put her shield around me so that my father couldn't hear my dreams…or my thoughts. Neither had come up to check on me.

"Says the girl who didn't care about college and wanted to be a vampire as soon as possible," my father said with heavy sarcasm. "No, I don't think so. Give her time to adjust her emotions and needs. _Then_ she can go."

"I don't think that's right. Now, I understand what I missed. I don't want Nessie to go through the same thing of not knowing," said my mom who got calmer by each word.

"No, what if something happens?" asked my father with worry in his voice. I sighed and rolled over. I didn't appreciate how they made decisions for me without even consulting me. I knew they had my best intentions, but still.

"Ugh, that's what I'm trying to tell you!" my mother said, the calm instantly disappearing from her voice. It was replaced with anger again. "That's why we will enroll her _next _year."

"Well _where_ would we do it? Certainly not Forks. Much to small. Seattle may be a little to big for her."

"Seattle is exactly what I'm thinking. Please, Edward. If not for her, for me. Please."

I heard my father sigh. I heard a few heavy steps and another sigh. "Can we at least ask the family first?" My father asked. I heard my mom giggle. She must have said yes. So they wanted to enroll me in school? I imagined several kids finger painting and writing. What would the teacher say when I asked to read some Robert Frost?

"Should we take her with us?" my mom asked, serious again. She had been protective of me since the Volturi came. I looked down at my neck and picked up the chain that was on it. I smiled a little to myself and placed my attention back to the conversation downstairs.

"Might as well. I don't want to wake her, though." Said my father.

"We'll walk slowly." My mother answered. I quickly sank deeper into the covers and struggled to make my face peaceful. I heard the little creak of my door and my mother's arms picking me up gently. I felt the wind rush in my hair as we ran down the stairs and through the forest.

The next thing I knew, we were entering a warm area. I opened my eyes just for a peek. I saw Aunt Rosalie sitting next to Uncle Emmett on the couch watching something on the TV. Auntie Alice was standing on the stairs probably dusting. Uncle Jasper was nowhere to be seen. The same as Grandpa Carlisle. Grandma Esme was standing behind the couch, watching what Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett where watching. As soon as they heard us walkthrough the door, all eyes were on us.

"Where should we put her?" whispered my father. I didn't hear a response, but daddy suddenly took me in his arms and carried me up the stairs. He opened an unknown door and placed me on a very big and soft substance.

"Goodnight, my angel," my daddy whispered. He kissed me lightly on the forehead, and then he was gone. I opened my eyes and saw for the first time what room I was in. The walls were glass, that let me see the forest outside and right near it was a wall of CDs that instantly overpowered the room.

I thought who in this house would have this room. Not Auntie Alice or Uncle Jasper. It was too plain. Not Uncle Emmett or Aunt Rosalie. It probably wouldn't be big enough for their tastes. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle would probably have the master bedroom. So that meant that this room used to be my daddy's. I smiled a little to myself and looked out the window again.

"So what brings you to the old Cullen house, eh?" asked Uncle Emmett. Mommy lightly laughed and said something that I couldn't hear. Probably said about enrolling me in school because suddenly, everyone went silent. Only the TV could be heard now.

"Ah, so you're putting it to a vote?" asked Grandpa Carlisle. I didn't hear him enter the room.

"Yes," my daddy answered. "We thought it to be fair to you, since you _are _her family after all. So, we'll start with Alice. Yes, or no?"

Auntie Alice was the easiest to hear because she was standing on the staircase. "Yes," she answered confidently.

"Jasper?" my mommy asked this time. I didn't hear him enter the room, either.

"Um," Jasper hesitated. "No."

"Rosalie?" my mommy continued.

"No."

"Emmett?" asked my daddy. My mommy was probably too mad to speak, knowing her.

"Yes."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "But Edward, are you sure?"

"I am," answered my father. "Esme?"

"Yes."

"Bella?"

"Yes," she answered with obvious pleasantry. Even if my daddy answered no, they would still out vote him.

"Edward?"

"No. Let's think about this for a second. What if somebody intimidates her or she gets hungry? What if witnesses see?" asked my daddy with a new sense of authority in his voice.

"Yes, but I will be there for most of the day, lurking in the shadows to stop her. Plus she will eat before she goes, and if she gets hungry still, then she can eat human food. And I doubt she will get intimidated because we will wait another year before we enroll her. Does anyone want to change their vote?" my mommy said.

Silence.

"Edward, I know you're unhappy, so we can compromise. There always is one. We definitely ask Renesmee about it, and if she says yes, we will wait _two_ years. If no, then no."

"Okay," my daddy said. I heard a few footsteps. He probably went to go hug her or something.

Suddenly, I heard a new found noise, a noise that anybody could distinguish. It was a wheezing sound of a car. I heard the car stop about two hundred yards from the house and a door slam. Everybody went silent again downstairs. Footsteps were coming.

One hundred yards.

Seventy five yards.

I was vaguely aware of several people joining Auntie Alice on the stairs. To protect me?

Forty five yards.

Twenty yards.

I heard daddy silently groan and my mommy gasp quickly.

Five yards.

A bang let me know that our visitor was here.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" screamed Jacob. "You are _not_ letting her go to school!"

I heard another bang. I quickly got out of bed and raced to the railing. I knew nobody heard me.

"Jake, we are. But in a couple of years. Please calm down," said my mommy as she descended the stairs towards Jacob. I saw Jacob start to shake as her words sunk in.

"No."

"Yes. I'm sorry Jake."

"NO!" bellowed Jacob and moved so fast that I wasn't sure that it happened. Suddenly, my mom was against the wall with Jacob's hand clenching down on her throat. My daddy appeared out of nowhere and knocked his hand away from mommy.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" screamed daddy.

Jacob was shaking very violently now. I could tell from previous occasions that he was going to attack. I moved so fast that nobody even saw me move. I flew down the stairs and bit Jacob's hand. My mommy suddenly shrieked and moved fast and knocked to the floor and put her hands around the floor that I was laying so that I couldn't get out and nobody could get in.

All of this happened in a matter of two seconds. I didn't see it happen, but I heard a growl and a screech. Right where my head had been a second ago, my mommy was. I heard another screech and my mommy's eyes went blank. Another second passed, and then my mommy fell next to me.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I'm trying to commit to this one and actually continue it. Please rate and review. Remember, I love ya!**

**-Daisy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Healing

**Chapter 2- Healing**

_Cuz we, are just gonna be, enemies  
As long as we breathe, I don't ever see, either of us  
Coming to terms, where we can agree  
There ain't gonna be, no reason, speakin wit me  
You speak on my seed, then me, no speakin Englais  
So we gonna beef, and keep on beefin, unless  
You're gonna agree, to meet with me in the flesh  
And settle this face to face, and you're gonna see  
A demon unleashed in me, that you've never seen_

Eminem- Go To Sleep

Renesmme's POV

I was vaguely aware of a couple of things at once. The first was the family running towards my mommy and screaming frantically. The second was a now still great red wolf who was staring down at my mommy with wide eyes. I was sure that I saw a big tear roll down his face for a brief second, but he fled. I hesitantly put my hand up as if to stop him but put my hand back down. I didn't bother to look up to see where he went.

The third was my daddy. He didn't yell or scream. He didn't do anything. He just stared with big eyes at my mommy and fell on his knees. I mimicked his movement, but I was crying. This was somehow worse than everybody else's reaction.

"Rosalie," my daddy said softer that a whisper. "Take Renesseme upstairs."

My head immediately snapped up and looked for Aunt Rosalie. She was standing about ten feet away looking down at my mommy with true loss and sorrow in her eyes. Her head snapped up when mine did and she looked at my daddy then at me. I shook my head violently and moved closer to my mommy.

"Now!" said daddy much louder this time. Aunt Rosalie picked me up and started up the stairs. I gently touched my hand to her temple when we were half way up. _Is she going to be alright?_ I asked her frantically. She looked down at me and looked away. I started to cry again.

"Carlisle, please. Is there way? Please, Carlisle, please," I heard daddy say just as frantically as I did. There was no answer and I heard my daddy start to heave almost silently.

"Edward, you have to calm down," urged Grandma Esme say. Auntie Rosalie took me deeper into the house, and I could hear no more. She opened the door to a room that I realized was hers. She placed me gently on the bed and stood there looking at me.

I sat up and touched her temple again. _Why did Jacob do that? _I asked. She looked down at me with an expression that crossed a slight grimace and great disgust. And sighed.

"He just cares about you and your safety is all. Your mommy made him mad when she said that she was letting you go to school, and that's the way he handles his anger," she said with obvious effort. She said something under her breath that sounded like "stupid" and "mongrel".

We both heard a loud shriek of pain. Our heads both snapped to the door. "I'll be right back, sweetheart," she said absently and then ran out the door. I heard another wail and a snap that followed. I started to cry more and I laid down burying my head in the pillow until all sounds became distant.

Bella's POV

"Alice…Alice…when?" I heard somebody ask softly. _My_ _Edward_… my mind clicked together groggily. A stab of pain shot through my back and up my spine. I tried to move or shriek or some kind of protest, but my body wasn't cooperating. Like it wasn't mine. Drugged perhaps? What had happened last night?

"Give her time, Edward," said another voice, closer to me. _Carlisle_…my mind told me. I heard a great sigh and a slight movement. Something warm touched my hand. _Renesmee_… I thought joyfully. I wanted to see her face…her smile. Just to ensure me that everything was okay…but was it?

_He's in pain_, I realized slowly. I took a shuddering breath and began to lower the solid barriers around my mind. Whatever was in my head made Edward gasp and rush over to me too. "Carlisle, the amount of pain…is…_unbelievable_…and I can do nothing," spoke Edward hopelessly.

I tried to relay the events night in failure. We…came to the house to tell them something…then…Jacob came…and…. What happened next? I laid there silently listening to the slow motions of Renesmee's breathing. After a while, my eyes fluttered open.

Edward's POV

I stared down at the incredibly beautiful face that was now blank. She didn't breathe; she didn't need to. She was one of us now. She assured me that it wasn't a mistake. But somehow, it all felt that way. Everything felt wrong. Like the world was off its axis or three times three didn't equal nine. And yet, I had someone to blame for that.

Jacob. That was all I could think about for the past fourteen hours. How he was to blame. I was on the verge of starting to blame him for global warming. _Edward…calm down. Please,_ thought Alice who was staring at me from across the room. I met her gaze equally. "Alice…Alice…when?" I pleaded almost soundlessly, like if I spoke any louder the situation would get worse.

Alice stared at me for a moment and shook her head. I felt like I was choking. "Give her time, Edward," Carlisle said coolly. A new wave of hysteria was about to hit, so I took a deep breath and sighed. Something warm and soft touched my temple. _I think she's gonna wake soon_, said a detached voice in my mind. A slideshow of pictures moving so fast that I could barely distinguish them flared through me. They involved me and Bella standing with Renesmee or playing with her. I smiled and looked down at her.

She got up and walked over to Bella's motionless body and placed her hand upon hers. Suddenly, a new awareness flared into the room. Blackness and pain washed over me. I gasped in pain and shock and ran over to Bella taking the hand that Renesmee was holding and squeezed it tightly.

"Carlisle, the amount of pain…is…_unbelievable_…and I can do nothing," I said with hope flaring in my voice for a moment, and then falling back down as fast as it came. I stared at her face, the face that I could only imagine before actually seeing it. The face that made me smile so many times before. And…was I going to lose it?

Her eyes slowly opened and revealed pure sadness and distraught in them. I bent my head so that my lips brushed hers. "You're awake," I said simply. She nodded feebly. She slowly sat up and pulled Renesmee into her lap.

"What happened?" Bella asked looking at me, and then to Carlisle, then Alice. Renesmee let out a small cry and Bella's hold tightened.

"You honestly don't remember?" asked Alice inching closer. She shook her head. Anger flared into me. I stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked with panic streaking her voice. I softened my expression and kissed her forehead.

"Business," I said slowly and walked out the door. But before I did so, Carlisle caught my eye, and I regretted it.

_Don't be stupid_, were his parting words.

I ran through the forest, speeding pass tree by tree until I stopped at where I needed to be. I crouched down to almost the floor and waited. A twig snapped to my right, followed by a remarkable stench. "Show your self!" I screamed.

"Don't…I already feel terrible," said a voice from behind a tree. I growled and crouched lower. "Please…you can't possibly understand.

"Oh, I think I do," I said harshly. Jacob Black appeared from behind a shroud of green. "I think that you care about my daughter so much that you lost your senses. Your sense of being or feelings or the judge of what's _right_," I continued as I spat the last word. He cringed.

"Do you know what you did to her? Her spine snapped. She went into shock. We had to drug her, and was out of touch for fourteen hours. Renesmee has been crying for at least half of them and asking why you did it. My family has been submerged in grief and I…can't even _describe_ how I felt. And all just because we proposed for Renesmee to go to _school_.

"Do you know how stupid that was? But then again, why should you care? Bella's meant nothing to you ever since Renesmee came. And don't give me the imprinting ordeal because you two used to be best friends. And you're not making an effort to go to her anymore. To go against her, maybe, but not with her." I finished with anger slowly subsiding.

Jacob slouched down and placed his weight against a tree. "You're right. I have no excuse. But, I just don't feel the same _way_ for her. And you know what, I don't think I care," he said and got back up with a new look of pride in his eyes. I felt my eyes go wild and my growl intensified.

"Let me explain," Jacob said before I ripped him to shreds. He paused to see if I objected and then continued. "The whole imprinting thing…it's not a one way street. You have to understand that. So before Renesmee was born, Bella was the closest thing there was to her. So, it was like…a slight imprint. And Bella felt the same way. But now, Renesmee's _here_, and that's all I need," he said and smiled, proud of his explanation.

I snapped. I jumped at him, but a million things raced through my mind. Including Bella and Renesmee's pain or my family's guilt at what I had done. At the last second I moved just a fraction of an inch and hit the tree instead. Suddenly, Jacob Black disappeared and was replaced with a now murderous wolf.

I stood back up and walked away not bothering to look at him. "Don't neglect everyone," I whispered and ran suddenly feeling deep guilt and shame set in.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait you guys! My life has just been hectic, but I tried to put all my spare time into this! Chapter 3 coming soon! I promise! Please rate this!**

**- Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Visitors

**Chapter 3- Visitors**

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
_

Three Days Grace- I Hate Everything About You

Jacob's POV

I stared at the now dim sky and wondered about several things. What does Bella think? Is she actually hurting? And what about Renesmee? I grimaced at the last question. "Stupid bloodsucker," I mumbled then stood up and stretched my joints. I looked down at the forest floor and kicked a stray rock from a path.

"Jacob!" I heard somebody yell. I turned my head towards the North. "Jacob!" They repeated, louder this time. I sniffed the air out of instinct. Sickly sweet.

"Bloodsucker," I said again. I almost disregarded this plea, but thought better of it. What if Renesmee was in trouble? I ran through the forest thinking of the infinite possibilities of why they would want me. I slowed down to a walk. _An ambush?_ I asked myself. I looked towards the sky. West. It was Seth's duty now. I stripped my clothes and quickly transformed.

_Seth?_ I asked. I sniffed the air again and the sweet smell was stronger. It felt like it was splitting my nose in half, that it was on fire.

_Yeah?_ He responded. I let him scan my mind quickly to find out the situation. _Want me to come as backup? _I could already see him running, the trees blurring into a moving green line as he passed them.

_Thanks._

_No problem…Alpha._

I snarled. _Don't call me that! _I yelled as Seth snickered. A few seconds later, I was joined with Seth as we made our way to the North side of the forest. The smell greeted us as we came closer, like a wrecking ball in our minds. Seth whined in small discomfort.

As the trees became sparser, a figure came into view that was motioning us closer. The fog that now shrouded the forest did not permit me to see any more than that. _Who is it?_ asked Seth. We walked further in and stopped abruptly at where the invisible boundary line was.

The figure stepped forward holding something. They placed it on the floor and backed up a few paces. _It's a kid._ thought Seth.

The child walked forward hesitantly a few steps than ran full throttle towards us. _Renesmee!_ I thought joyfully and stepped forward to greet her.

She smiled a bit when she saw me, but extinguished it almost immediately. She walked to us and placed her tiny hand on my head. _Just like Bella_, I thought and Seth hummed in agreement.

But unlike Bella, Renesmee told me something from that casual touch. She showed me pictures of Bella on the floor, holding herself around the middle. _Just like when he left. _Seth realized. He was right. Just like when he left. But in this picture, Bella's skin was light and hard and her eyes were a faded crimson.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _She's upset_, a voice rang in my head. _About you_, she clarified. _Jacob, you're my friend, but you're hurting my mommy even more. Just go see her! She misses you! And…if you don't…I don't…want to…see you anymore…_the voice finished off in a near sob.

I pulled my head back and started whining. "I don't want to," she said in her normal voice, "But if I have to, I will."

I nodded to say that I will see her and she smiled a small little smile. "Thank you," she whispered and ran back to the figure that brought her. I strained my eyes for a closer look before she vanished. I saw a tragic pair of eyes looking at me almost covered by her shiny, blonde hair.

Seth laughed at this and I just nodded my head in appreciation. _She's not that bad_, I thought to myself. _For a bloodsucker_.

Bella's POV

Where were they? It was a half an hour since they left. "Don't worry, Bella. I just want to take her for a walk. Quality time," she had said. I started to pace the beautifully furnished living room of Esme's certain taste.

A wave of calm surrounded my mind causing me to stop for a moment. I looked up the stairs to see Alice and Jasper holding each other's hands. Jasper smiled at me briefly then turned his attention to Alice. I sighed and turned to sit down on the sofa. Alice appeared by my side suddenly and sat down.

"You have to trust her, you know," she said in a sagely manner. I turned towards her face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I do, Alice. It's just that…I get _paranoid_ about her sometimes," I said and threw my head back.

"Do you?" she asked and patted my shoulder softly. I sniffed the air suddenly from the change of aroma. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. "A sign of stress" as Jasper had called it.

"Charlie's coming?" I asked as Emmett ran down the stairs. Then Esme and Carlisle appeared, too. "Wait," I said, my voice suddenly full of tension. I smelt the air again. "That's not his scent!" I yelled and stood up.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "You're right. I think it's Angela Weber's. And a boy's," he said calmly. I looked in his eyes that defied him. They were full of fear.

Ben, I acknowledged. "Why?" I asked hysterically, Jasper's calm wearing off. He shook his head and looked out the window. She was still about five miles away from the house.

Then, Edward burst through the door. "You're right Carlisle, it is them," he said in a state of panic. "Where's Renesmee?" he added.

I shook my head. "Good, it's better if she's not here," he responded to the unanswered question. He looked at me, his eyes suddenly softening. He walked towards me and grabbed my hand. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was more relaxed then, than anything Jasper could have thrown at me.

Alice appeared at my side again, thrusting a box of contacts into my grasp. I nodded and slid them into my eyes. Standard procedure. I ran over to the kitchen and placed them on the table.

"Four more minutes," Alice said simply. "Places everyone!" she ordered. I sat down on the couch with Edward laying down on it with his head resting in my lap. Emmett ran over to the TV and put it on a random channel and sat in front of it. Alice sat on the arm of the couch and Jasper sat on the chair nearest to her. Carlisle and Esme made their way over to the piano.

"Should I be here?" I asked, panicked. Alice looked at me, her eyes full of comfort.

"I think it's better if they know, and it's break for colleges anyway. Besides, Angela will understand. She already knew parts of it. Trust me," she said and turned towards the TV again with a blank expression on her face. "Two minutes," she said absently.

Edward looked up at me and touched my cheek gently. I picked my hand up and started playing with his hair. He smiled reassuringly, than looked at the door. It seemed that we all sat there for an eternity staring at the door until a car pulled up into the driveway followed by a slam of the door. 'Come back if they're not there," I heard Ben say. I smiled to myself.

A few seconds later, a light knock penetrated the silence.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'm so sorry for the wait, you guys! But please Rate and Review! If you're the first one to, I swear I will put you in a future chapter. Love ya!**

**-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 3- Wishful Thinking**

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Three Days Grace- Pain

Bella's POV

Carlisle got up from the piano bench and stood up to answer the door. While he passed us, I reached out my hand and squeezed his arm. He smiled at me and walked to the door. I draped my hair over my face to hopefully hide my crimson eyes and granite skin. I pulled my jacket closer around me, afraid that she could see through the hanging material.

I stared at the beautiful face that looked back at me. I released my barriers for a moment to show my fear and uncertainty. He grabbed my hand and held it against his face. "It's okay," he mouthed. I nodded feebly and looked up to see our visitor.

"Angela! Come in! How are you?" Carlisle asked in a perfectly polite tone, extending out his arm to join us after shutting the door. Angela hadn't changed. She wore her hair down with jeans and a long-sleeved top. But this time, her face was pale.

Angela took one wavering step forward, then collapsed on the floor. I got up so fast that Edward almost rolled off the couch. I ran over to her and started feeling for a pulse or anything remotely to it. Blood was now leaking from her temple.

There was a great burning sensation in the back of my throat, but I chose to ignore it and keep searching. _Don't, Angela! Don't! _was what I wanted to yell.

Jasper was suddenly at my side staring down at Angela's temple. I screamed in warning and shoved my body over Angela's right before he sprung. I searing pain erupted in my shoulder, but then it was gone. And so was Jasper's weight. I heard a crash and turned my head.

Jasper was lying motionless on the hardwood floor with absolute loathing in his eyes. Hovering above him was Edward with his hand constricted around his throat. "Don't you _dare _touch her!" yelled Edward. I slowly got up from where I fell and walked to Edward's side. I gently touched his arm that was holding Jasper and whispered into his ear, "It's alright. I'm fine. Let him go."

He cast a sideways glance then grudgingly shoved Jasper back into the wall and stalked past him up the staircase. Jasper got up and brushed the dust off of his shirt. He looked at me quickly and I saw ravenous eyes. He looked at Angela and then walked towards the kitchen. I sighed heavily and walked towards the front door where Angela lay. Alice touched my arm as I looked down at Angela's face. Alice walked past me towards the kitchen where Jasper was. Carlisle was there now, taking out metal instruments and poking and prodding her with. After a few minutes, I couldn't watch anymore and I walked out the front door.

Ben's car was no longer there, so I continued down the dirt path. I opened my shielded barriers for a few moments to have a one-sided conversation with Edward. _I'll be at the cottage or somewhere. Love you_, was what I said. I started running and enjoyed the spontaneous rush of wind through my hair. I jumped over the gargantuan river and kept on running. I stopped when I saw the cottage emerging from the trees. I walked up the cobblestone path way that led up to the door. On the front porch laid an envelope with many postal marks and stamps on it. _Who would find our house?_ I wondered. I picked it up and dropped it after reading the spot where the return address should be. Instead, it read "We know".

I gathered myself again and picked it up after a few seconds of staring at it. I went inside and laid on the couch and curled myself into a ball. I was in shock. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on just to hear voices to know that I was not alone. I watched the screen blankly and barely listened to the droning of a thin woman who claimed to lose fifty pounds in a month after using a dieting program.

I got up after a few TV shows and walked into Renesmee's room. A few plush toys sat on the still surface of her bed. A few pictures hung from the walls that contained Edward and me or the family. One even had a picture of Renee and Charlie in it. I turned my head to the right towards the dresser. A few books laid on top and a jewelry box. That was what I was looking for.

I opened it slowly, like I was expecting an animal to spring out of it. A large diamond necklace laid near the bottom surrounded by beaded bracelets and rings. I picked up the shiny chain and examined the rather large diamond that hung from it. I almost grabbed it and squashed it into fine dust, but instead I placed it in my jacket's pocket and walked down the hallway to our room.

I sat down on the bed and picked up the ipod that laid on the nightstand. I held the center button and waited for it to turn on. When it loaded, I moved the cursor down to shuffle and waited for the random song to play.

A faint drumming penetrated the silence. A loud voice then began to scream: "Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take. Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet. Every roommate kept awake by every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet."

_How true_, I thought. I let myself absorb the music until we ultimately flowed as one. I closed my eyes and laid down. I kept replaying it until I sang all the words to myself quietly and nodded my head to the beat.

I opened my eyes about the tenth time playing it. I let it go to another song, putting it lower so it was only background music. I walked over to the closet and stepped inside. I found the full-length mirror and I took my jacket off to see a large tear in it. I turned around to see my back. A large bite was visible on my back with a few scratches. I winced as my finger traced the outline of the bite. I hung my ripped jacket up and changed my shirt with a few blood spots from Angela.

It was replaced with a gray dress with a black overcoat. I buttoned it up and brushed my hair decently. I walked downstairs and picked up the letter.

The TV was still blasting, but I didn't bother turning it off. I put the ipod in my pocket and went out the door with it still playing. But this time it rang: "Even if I say it will be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try just to stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around because it's not too late, it's never too late."

**A/N: So, you know the drill please rate and review. I'm totally serious guys, if I do not get at least 10 reviews by the next chapter, I might discontinue this. Seriously. So if you guys like it, review!**

**-Daisy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Longing

**Chapter 5- Longing**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

Evanescence- Bring Me To Life

Edward's POV

I sat on my bed and stared out the window. _Cut him some slack, she'll be okay. She can kick my ass in arm wrestling still, too!_, Emmett thought happily. I disregarded this comment and walked to my stack of CDs. I picked a random one and popped it into the disc player. The mellow tunes of a saxophone started playing.

I walked over to the bed and laid down. I heard someone moaning quietly in Alice's bedroom. I got up again and walked over to her room. At first, I thought the room was empty. But then I saw a figure rolled up in the corner. I listened intently for some sign of thought. There was none. I walked closer to see that it was Angela.

"Angela?" I asked cautiously. Angela rolled over and I saw pale marks under her eyes and her skin an unhealthy pale white. The side of her head was bandaged. She sat up a little then put her head back down.

"I don't think the medication Carlisle gave me agrees with me," she said quietly. I got up immediately trying to remember the course I took all those years ago in college. I placed my hand on her wrist, but she flexed away.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and tried again. After a minute passed, her pulse counted to fifty-five. Not good. Not good at _all_. "Carlisle!" I yelled.

In a second, Carlisle was standing next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked Angela. She just shook her head. "Edward, tell Alice to get me the emergency kit. You're going to have to help me," Carlisle said in a relaxed voice. Years of practice.

I flew down the stairs and saw Emmett watching some reality show. "Emmett," I said quietly. He looked at me. "Get the emergency kit with the transfusions. We're going to operate," I said. His eyes grew big for a moment, but he got up and went. I went back up the stairs and joined Carlisle in the room where Bella once sat several months ago. But instead of Bella's pale face and large body, lay pale and frigid Angela.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked when Emmett brought the kit. In the distance, I heard a flurry of footsteps and the grinding of a car's gears. "Oh no," Carlisle whispered. Ben was definitely coming in this time. "Someone get Alice to take care of him!" yelled Carlisle as he put his protective gloves on. Angela just stared at us, wondering what we were talking about.

I heard the door bang open and Bella shout, "Guys! We have a slight problem!" Carlisle and I looked up at the same time. He nodded for me to go. I ran down the stairs.

As always, Bella looked beautiful. But she looked hysterical. I pulled her close to me and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. We were soon joined by Alice, Esme, and Emmett. Alice looked over Bella approvingly. Jasper was nowhere to be found. Bella held up a letter that she pulled from her pocket. When we all say the return address, we huddled closer. "Volturi?" I asked, confused. She merely nodded.

I grabbed it from her grasp and briskly opened it. It read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen,_

_I am sorry to report that your sister Rosalie, your daughter Renesmee, and you wolf ally our currently joined with us in Volterra for a visit. We didn't want to alarm you in any way. They will be promptly returned to you in a fashionable manner unharmed. If you wish, come visit us as well. We've been meaning to talk to you._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_

The paper crumpled under my grasp in my rage as I threw it against the wall. Emmett swore loudly and punched the wall next to him which caused the foundation to quake. Bella fell to the floor and put her face in her hands. "My baby," she merely whispered.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her while she tearlessly wept. "What are we going to do?" asked Alice as she went to the other side of Bella. I merely shrugged and shook my head.

"We should go after them!" yelled Emmett. I got up from Bella's side and patted him on the shoulder.

"We can't, they have us outnumbered," I whispered. He swore and stormed out of the room.

Jacob's POV

It was dark and quiet in the small confines of the room. It reeked of vampire and Renesmme was beginning to cry. Rosalie and I sat protectively huddled around her. Renesmee put her small fingers to my forehead. _I'm cold,_ said a voice. Then a picture of Edward and Bella and me popped into my mind. We were all laughing. I shook my head to wipe the image out and numbly transformed it the monster that I was.

_Jacob? _Asked Leah and Seth at the same time. I was so overwhelmed by hearing voices other than my thoughts that I actually jumped up in surprise. _Where are you?_

_The friggin' Volturi got to us. We think they're going to attack us soon. Go over to the Cullen's' house so I could talk to them! Go!_ I yelled as my vision became swirled with theirs and I was suddenly running through the trees.

_Be right back_, I said and moved to a dark corner and returned to my human form. I slipped on my sweats and went next to Rosalie and whispered, "My pack's going to your crypt so I can communicate with them. When I nod, just whisper to me so Edward can pick it up."

Her eyes grew big for a moment, but she agreed. I phased into a wolf again. _We're here_, said Leah. I could see Bella's anguished face in Edward's arms. I cringed. "Start talking," Edward's voice echoed. I filled him in on how the Volturi captured Rosalie and Renesmee right after they left and how I mindlessly followed them. I let my eyes wander to Renesmme's crying face and Rosalie's still form to assure him that they were all right.

Suddenly, both Rosalie and my head's snapped towards the back of the room. The door? "Jacob, don't let Aro touch you! Don't let him touch you!" Edward screamed. Suddenly, instead of Edward's worried face, it was replaced by Bella's.

"Be careful," she whispered, and I shut my eyes. Then, a bright flash replaced the complete darkness. I pushed myself in front of Renesmee and snarled. A light laugh rang throughout the room.

"So, Jane. I absolutely dread your company," said Rosalie numbly. Then, she fell to the floor.

Bella's POV

Silence was the only sound to be heard while we grieved and waited. I sat in the corner, my face never out of my hands. I let nobody come near me, talk to me, or touch me. I wanted complete solitude. I even didn't let Edward come near. I hadn't hunted in three weeks. My eyes were turning black, but I didn't care. I wasn't thirsty.

On the fourth day of waiting, I picked my head out of my hand s for the first time. Nobody was in the room, but I could hear whispers from the dining room. I didn't feel like company just yet, so I got up, stretching my aching limbs, then walked slowly up the staircase to Edward's room.

Soft jazz was blasting from the speakers. I grimaced. Not my kind of music. I found a fairly new CD and popped it in. A soft melody started, then a women's voice started wailing.

Each verse strung a cord of my heart. I sat down on the couch and looked at the bed. My human scent still briefly lingered there. I sniffed instinctively. I could not understand how Edward controlled himself.

I shut my eyes and tilted my head back. I now understood why Edward had such a vast music collection. This was pretty much the only thing that didn't bore you to death. Figuratively speaking, of course.

After a while, I felt the soft lurch of springs and I opened my eyes. Edward sat on the bed, staring at me intently with his head tilted to the side, like a child waiting to see if something was going to blow up. I looked away, ashamed at my behavior.

He got up silently and sat next to me, pulling me into a warm embrace that I did not deserve. He tightened his hold as I became graver. He put his hand under my chin and turned it so that I was facing him. I felt a shiver run through my spine as he caressed my cheek.

He moved his face closer to mine, and our lips met. I still grew dizzy very fast, so I broke away with my breath going rapidly. He was the same. "Wait," he mumbled against my lips and jumped out the window. I felt a little hurt until I realized that I should follow him.

I followed his scent to our cottage. I quietly went up the stairs into our little space of forever.

Alice's POV

"I need to keep myself preoccupied," I said as I stretched my fingers and walked around the room. I glanced at Emmett who was laughing to himself. "What?" I asked questioningly.

"You could do what Edward and Bella do to keep their selves preoccupied. Although, you'd have to find something to do very soon," he said in between bursts of laughs. Rosalie smacked him on the head mumbling something that sounded like "you pig".

I shook my head and walked over to Esme. She was rearranging the flower bouquet on the coffee table. "I was thinking about making the cottage bigger," I said as I leaned against the wall. She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"I saw Renesmee getting restless for Jacob in a few years because he lives in La Push. We can either move to a new location, or make the cottage bigger," I said as I picked off a rotting petal on one of the roses. She nodded and walked over to the staircase to dust.

"So they'll be okay," Esme said to herself. "I know you already told me, but I get restless. I think we should just start a new. Make it a good project for a while," she said as she flashed a smile at me. I nodded and went to get paper to start making the plans. I smiled to myself as my pencil made delicate lines along the paper. After a few strokes, I snapped my head up. Renesmee and Rosalie were coming.

But why could I see them? Was Jacob not there? I had no need to warn the others. Their heads were snapped up in the same direction as mine. I had no need to bring Edward and Bella, because they were standing in the entryway. I had no need to worry, but I did anyway.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, GUYS!! You can not…**_**fathom**_** how much this meant to me. And yes, I said fathom. I'm sorry if I worried you, I just have had a lot of tests and assignments, but the next chapter is coming soon! Love you! Oh yeah, please rate and review!**

**-Daisy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5- Search**

_I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Three Doors Down- Kryptonite

Bella's POV

I stared at the door, a mixture of emotions in my eyes. Anger, fear, care, panic, calm, and love were some of them. I quickly glanced over to Edward, worrying if they really came back. He looked back at me, holding me in his mesmerizing gaze. He quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Emmett took several steps closer to the front door, longer strides with every step. He was the only one who was moving. Everyone else was a statue: cold, hard, and unfeeling at the moment.

Several seconds later, I could hear the faint scurrying of feet. I took in a silent gasp. Edward shared my thoughts, because he pulled me tighter into him locking me out from the world. Just me and him. No hurt allowed.

Three more seconds. Panting and whispering could be heard from outside the door now.

One more second. The lock of the door clicked, and Rosalie and Renesmee came staggering in. Emmett did not wait one more moment. He practically lunged for Rosalie, lifting her in his arms as she laughed quietly.

Standing timidly behind Rosalie and Emmett was Renesmee, tiny tears falling from her angelic face. I didn't say anything as Edward and I ran to her. As he hugged her Edward asked her repetitively if she was okay and if she was hurt. I just smiled as she held my hand.

After the hugs and questions were finished, we hit the hard stuff. "Rose, where's Jake?" I asked as Renesmee was sitting on my lap on the couch. Renesmee made a sound between a sob and cough. I hurriedly pulled her warm body closer to mine.

"Actually," Rosalie said while not taking her eyes off Emmett, "he's in La Push with the pack."

"Why isn't he with Renesmee?" asked Carlisle who quickly descended down the stairs. "Angela's fine," he added. I sighed in relief. One less person I had to worry about.

"Apparently, the Volturi had found a new human that would make a good addition to their guard. But, Jacob sacrificed himself before they could turn her. She's really damaged right now. And we were going to get you before Seth came along to help and…he won't let anybody touch her now." Rosalie said, a little smile touching her lips.

"No," I gasped as Edward chuckled and kissed me on the forehead. "What's her name?" I asked suddenly curious. That made maybe four members of the pack imprinted. Little Seth…barely a teenager. Now he imprinted.

"Katelyn, apparently. She's around Seth's age. Give or take a few months." Edward said before anybody could answer my question. "We should probably go," he said before any more questions could be asked.

As we ran through the forest as one big family, I noticed a faint scent of blood as we grew closer to the boundary line. Renesmee started to whine in discomfort at the burning in her throat. I wanted to, but I refrained.

We were greeted by Jacob and Leah at the boundary line, both looking tired and wary. "Jake," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, Bells," he chuckled. He sniffed the air and I knew what he thought. Renesmee happily skipped towards Jacob as he picked her up laughing. "Hey, Nessie," he added. Her pristine face glowed in delight at his greeting. Suddenly, his face grew tired and wary again as he sank back to Leah with Renesmee in his arms.

"How's Seth?" asked Edward, worry laced in his voice. Leah looked down then, her gaze piercing the dirt. Nobody moved. The breeze whipped my hair in my face as the fresh smell of trees surrounded my senses.

"Pretty beat up, you know? I mean, he just found his soul mate and she's half dead," Jacob said while walking around and around with Renesmee, knowing exactly that that was what she wanted. We all winced when he said that.

"Can we see her?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward. "If there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

Jacob nodded. "Don't expect much from Seth, though. He's pretty beat up," he said. Leah squeezed her eyes for a moment before she started walking side by side to Jacob. Edward looked at me quizzically, but I couldn't share my thoughts out loud. I didn't think I could put down my barriers just yet, either. I would tell him later.

As we walked along the trail, I was surprised to see Jacob turn to the right instead of walking straight. I frowned as the red house came into view. "Why are we going to you're house?" I asked Jacob.

"Seth doesn't really want to be alone right now, and my house is the basic headquarters," he explained. I merely nodded my head. I was too keyed up about seeing this mystery girl. As we walked in single file through the door, I saw Seth sitting grimly on a chair next to the couch. The TV was on, blasting something about a deal on mattresses. From behind the kitchen, Sam pushed Billy towards us.

"Hey, guys," said Billy happily, obviously trying to brighten the mood. Sam said nothing as he raised a hand in greeting. Carlisle was the first to move towards Katelyn. For the first time, I noticed her, partially because of the sudden tingle in the back of my throat.

She had dark brown hair with olive-toned skin. Her nails were painted bright red with a black sweatshirt on. She wore black shorts, but holes were opened and this was no fashion statement. Dried blood was caked on her skin and many bruises were visible. She was tall, almost six foot.

As soon as Carlisle's hand touched her head, her eyes bolted open and she smacked it away, instantly baring her white teeth. When she took in his face, her heart started pounding harder and faster. "Oh my God, oh my God, please, please just get away from me!" she said as loud as she could. Her throat sounded dry and thick from sleep.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Carlisle said in his calmest and quickest voice. Seth said nothing, but placed his hands on his temple as if he was doing a difficult math problem. Katelyn quietly touched his arm. As with Emily and Sam, I felt as if I was intruding. He looked up only to glance at her and back at Edward. Edward grimaced in return. My barriers slightly went down.

_What did he say?_ I asked him. He said nothing, but just looked at me and mouthed the word "help". I nodded. Katelyn's brow furrowed and she crossed her arms exposing a wound that was slightly fresh. I shook my head as if to get the scent away from me. But still, Katelyn's prying eyes studied us. She looked from Carlisle to Esme, from Esme to me, from me to Edward, from Edward to Alice and so on.

She then relaxed her position. "I believe you," she mumbled as she closed her eyes again. Confusion was seen in everyone's eyes except for Edward's and Carlisle's. Even Renesmee cocked her head to the side.

"She can sense lies," Carlisle said. "No wonder the Volturi wanted her." At the word Volturi, Katelyn's tanned skin seemed to lighten. "Now, Katelyn, I need to examine you. I need to see what I can do to help," Carlisle continued as he placed his hand back on her head. She didn't wince this time, just merely shivered.

For five minutes more, Carlisle examined various cuts and injuries until he finally pulled away. A loud sigh escaped his lips. "She's a fighter, but there is nothing that I can do to mortally save her," he said. At that Seth buried his face farther into his hands. Katelyn closed her eyes and mouthed words that looked like a prayer. She knew what was going to happen next, and she was preparing for it.

"Must we?" asked Sam and Jacob at the same time. Carlisle shook his head.

"You don't have to do anything. If you want to save her, this is the only capable thing I can do. Otherwise, I can give her some morphine to dull the pain," Carlisle said as he stood up. Seth looked up and fretfully searched the room. He got up and went over to stand next to Leah. She said nothing as she held him close to her.

"Well, then," said Jacob as if he concluded it. "I guess we have no choice. Carlisle, where do you want to do this? I think you're house will be better," he said. Leah's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You're going to let him imprint on a _vampire_?!" she shrieked. Jacob shrugged and boosted Renesmee higher in his arms. She smiled her stunning smile and touched her palm to his head. He laughed in return and put her down.

"Why not? I did." Jacob finished. Nobody disagreed. Jacob's word was final. "Seth?" asked Jacob. "You do want to do this right?"

Seth reluctantly nodded. But then, he grew confidence as he did so. He drew away from Leah and kneeled next to Katelyn. She was still mouthing her little prayer. "Yeah. I do. And so does she." Seth said.

Carlisle nodded and beckoned for us to follow him. Everyone had left except for me and the werewolves and Katelyn. I soon felt uncomfortable and was about to speed off until Katelyn caught my arm. I automatically shrank back. "Tell me something about you and you're boy that's the truth and another that's a lie," she said rudely.

I almost ran off, but then again, she was about to go through the worst pain in her life. "We're married and we have a daughter named Renesmee. I jumped off a cliff and heard his voice when I was human. I write with my left hand," I said as she studied me with the same prying eyes.

"The last one, it was a lie," she said as she lay back down. "Now go, I need to be alone," she said while waving her hand as if to dismiss me. I looked at Jacob and then Seth. I took Renesmee out of Jacob's reluctant arms and sprinted through the forest. A cool hand touched my nose.

An image of Katelyn appeared in my mind. _She was nice to me_, a small voice said in my head. I smiled down at the little angel that I was holding and ran harder so that I could help prepare for the pain that was about to take place.

When I walked up the door, everyone was running around doing something. Esme and Alice were preparing Edward's old room for Katelyn and adding some feminine touches to it. In Alice's hand, I said lime green paint and she said, "I think it will be dry in three days."

Rosalie and Emmett were helping Carlisle set up the room for Katelyn and were also helping to set up the morphine. Jasper looked like he was calming himself for the event that would soon take place.

And there was Edward, sitting awkwardly in the middle of all of this chaos. He was staring blankly at the wall on the couch. I walked over to him and Renesmee climbed into his lap. "She's too young," he said barely audibly, even for me to hear. I nodded in agreement.

"Would you do it if you were in Seth's position?" I asked him suddenly. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What?" he asked me, surprise hidden in his voice.

"I said if you were Seth, would you still want to change me?" I repeated. He shook his head and laughed.

"I can't believe you're actually asking that. Of course I would. I did. And I would do it again now," he said, still laughing. Renesmee even started to, too.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed me softly on the forehead.

"And I you," I answered. He hugged me tightly until we heard footsteps running rapidly towards the house. "They're here," I said as I stood up. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look. The smell hit me harder than when we were at Jacob's. More of them?

Alice appeared next to us, involuntarily wrinkling her nose. I laughed quietly, like soft wind chimes hitting each other.

"We're here," Quil said as he knocked open the door. Behind him was Seth carrying Katelyn, Jacob, Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Collin, and Brady.

"Put her over here," Carlisle instructed as he led the large group upstairs. Seth carefully placed Katelyn down on the chair I sat not a while ago. She looked apprehensive, but calm at the same time. She really was ready.

"You guys probably want to wait downstairs," said Carlisle as he tapped the bag that was attached to the IV. Everybody agreed and followed Esme downstairs who offered them food and drink. Of course, they all were hungry. Although, Seth stayed stationary and watched with frightened eyes as Carlisle carefully injected Katelyn with the morphine.

Downstairs, I could hear the opening and closing of cabinets as the werewolves indulged in Esme's fully stocked kitchen.

Soon, Katelyn winced a little, but her face grew slack. Her words slurred as she suddenly said, "Is my chest supposed to hurt?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to respond, but before he could do so, tremors started shaking through Katelyn's body. Loud beeping came from the monitor. "Her coronary artery, it's having a reaction to the morphine. She's having a heart attack," Carlisle said quickly as Edward joined him to adjust the settings.

"We're going to have to do this raw, Seth, please, leave. It's not going to do you any good," Edward said with such sincerity, that even I was puzzled. Seth opened his mouth to argue, but I interjected with a raised hand. I took his shoulder and led him down the winding staircase to the others.

The last thing I heard was a loud shriek and Seth's cries as he heard his love slowly die and become reborn…into the thing he was supposed to hate.

**A/N: Okay, so here it is. I tried to make it longer because it took me longer. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Rate and Review please!!! Next chapter (hopefully) coming soon. Just to let you know, I'm not necessarily professional because I make this as I go, so give me time to think! Love you, anyways.**

**-Daisy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Reborn**

_In too Deep and lost at time_

_Why'd you have to go and let it die?_

_Beautiful veins and bloodshot eyes_

_Why'd you have to go and let it die?_

_Heart's gone cold and hands are tied_

_Why'd you have to go and let it die?_

_Why'd you have to go and let it die?_

Foo Fighters- Let it Die

Renesmee's POV

I watched curiously as mommy ran from person to person, asking if they needed anything and if they were okay. After about an hour of this, daddy had to finally sit her down and relax her. Aunt Rosalie didn't let me see how, however, because she whisked me away towards the kitchen to eat the yucky human food that Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, and Uncle Emmett were making for Jacob and his friends.

I knew something was wrong with Katelyn. But, I couldn't place my finger on it. Everybody else seemed to know, though, because everybody was grim except for Auntie Alice who merrily skipped across the room, asking people if they wanted a refill for their drink. No one could really find Uncle Jasper except for Auntie Alice. Except for the handful of times he appeared in the last day, his face was scrunched and eyes glowing bright. He was always hunched over, and daddy had to often help him walk out of the room.

The kitchen was filled, with vampire and werewolf alike. My daddy was sitting in a chair across from Jacob. Quil and Embry sat at either side of them. They were playing…poker. Daddy could have won easily, but his face was clouded with frustration as he looked at his cards. Only then did I realize that mommy was in the room, placing her shield on everyone inside.

"Hey, Nessie," Jacob mumbled as he placed three of his chips in the center. Quil and Embry smiled at me as I walked over to daddy to sit in his lap. He invited me with open arms as I placed my hand on his face.

_Jacob's bluffing,_ I heard my voice reverberate through some unknown space as I thought the cards out in my mind. At this, daddy started to laugh and threw in ten of his chips. Jacob looked puzzled at this move because he did not see me secretly tell daddy his cards. Quil and Embry had already folded, so they eagerly watched. I jumped down from the table and went over to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle who were coolly preparing a meal for me and the werewolves.

"Hi, sweetie" Grandma Esme said as she gently ran her hand through my hair. Grandpa Carlisle smiled at me brightly and handed down to me secretly a cup of warm fluid: blood. Nobody noticed yet, because the cup was covered several times with some plastic wrap. I flashed a smile at him and hugged his leg before I ran out of the room, through the door, and to the front lawn. I eagerly sipped the drink before I put it down on the step. Too late, I realized I was not alone. Leah was lying on the ground in wolf form glaring up at me with fangs visible.

Seth's POV

Misery. The only thing I knew, felt, and saw at the moment. Why did this have to happen to me? Some mangled stranger that was now a vampire was my soul-mate. The sad part was, I didn't care. I could feel her pain from two stories and I could smell her too. I didn't mind at all. What was I? Some unfeeling creature? But, I felt oddly comforted at the same time at the prospect that she could live. I sighed and turned around.

In any other circumstance, Edward would probably be comforting me for my sorrows, but Bella was in the room bringing her shield along with her. So, for once, my thoughts were safe and private inside my head. Nobody was watching Katelyn because it was already a day into the transformation. Everybody was distracting themselves from the new danger that could threaten Washington if not handled correctly. I cringed at this and eagerly stepped away from the scene of the kitchen and swiftly walked up the stairs.

When I got to the third room in, I carefully opened the door, nervous that I interrupted some conversation. I hadn't. Katelyn was pale and her gaze drifted to nowhere as I walked in. The blankets were curled around her body and her face was dripping with sweat.

Her heavy-lidded eyes managed a quick glance before they fell shut. She lifted up her hand slowly and I took it. I flinched at her skin which was now ice cold. I closed my eyes imagining her healthy and well again. How many more years that were in front of us! Just her and me, us against the world.

Suddenly, I heard something that sounded like a croak. I squeezed my eyes tighter. Before I could do anything else, Katelyn's grip got stronger. I realized that she was trying to talk. I bent my head closer to her so that I could make out her words. Her voice was hoarse, but the message was clear: Renesmee. I shook my head.

"What?" I asked. She repeated Renesmee again. But this time she said Leah. Then downstairs. "H-how?" I stuttered. She was in her room for almost a day. The windows were shut along with the doors. She didn't respond.

"Go," she wheezed. I wasted no more time as I ran down the stairs towards the entrance. As I jumped through the doors, I quickly transformed. Hatred and rage filled my mind and I crumpled. My head was pounding. "Leah?" I asked hesitantly before my eyes could register the scene before me. Renesmee was backed against the house, blood spilled down the front porch. Leah was approximately seven feet away from her, her gaze piercing. I quickly ran towards Renesmee and blocked the path. I couldn't attack Leah, she was my sister! But, I could stop her.

Her mind was frightening, though. Through impulse, I leaned back my head and howled. I could then sense a disturbance for within. Soon, the front lawn was swarmed with friends, who were now going to fight against my family.

Carlisle's POV

What was happening? Renesmee was backed up against the wall, fear evident in her eyes. Seth, in the middle, looked very protective. Leah, on the prowl, had her eyes wide and menacing. Foam was coming from her mouth. Leah didn't wait for anything. She quickly lunged for Renesmee while howling in anger. Seth straightened his shoulders and jumped up to block Leah. They both collided into each other and were sent flying: Seth through our window, Leah into a tree. Renesmee stayed where she was.

But before we could move, they were back at it again. Leah was now _roaring_ in rage while Seth whimpered from the house. Leah hesitated for a moment before I saw something flash from the corner of my eye.

It was Bella, moving as fast as lightning. She tackled Leah and pinned her down even though she was several feet bigger. Emmett and Jacob ran to them at the same time before Leah would do something she regretted. "What the hell are you doing!?" screamed Bella as Emmett dragged her off of Leah. Jacob soon turned into a wolf, making pitchy growls which clearly were a warning. "Get the hell off me, Emmett!" Bella screamed as she fought as hard as she could against Emmett's restraining arms.

Edward soon came over to Bella and replaced Emmett's grip with his own. He gradually pulled her away. Rosalie sprinted towards Renesmee and scooped her up in her arms cooing various reassurances in order for her not to cry. Leah was about to make a run for the forest until Jacob blocked her path. It was now my que as the peace maker. But Jasper could not assist me this time because he needed to be far away from Katelyn and her pain.

"Alice, Esme!" I called as they ran over to me. "Go inside and help Seth to see if he's hurt. Bring Sam and Embry with you," I ordered as they ran inside. Groans could be clearly heard as somebody stepped on glass inside.

"Jacob," I said as he trotted over to me, still in wolf form. "Talk to Leah and try to maker her calm down. I'll do the same with Bella. We'll talk later," I said quickly. Bella was still fighting Edward's strain and Edward was clearly losing. There was now wrath like a woman scorned, of course.

As I walked over to Bella and Edward, I realized she wasn't fighting him anymore, but she was hunched over. Her back seemed disfigured as Edward still held her in his vice-tight grip. "Edward! Stop!" I yelled. But I was too late, I realized. She had already screamed and fallen.

Edward's POV

"Bella, you need to calm down," I said in a soothing voice. Her arms were shaking, and her breathing became labored. "Love, please, calm down," I asked again as her muscles began to shake. She arched her back so that I could see her face. Her hair was tangled and messy, her hands were shaking, but the worst was her eyes: they seemed cold and vacated.

"Renesmee, where's Renesmee?" she asked repeatedly as her shaking became more violent. My thumb rubbed circles over her forearm: a futile attempt at calming her. "Where?" she asked again as her head swung around and around. Her breathing became more rapid. But before I could utter a word, Bella screamed.

"Bella?" I asked fearfully. "Bella?" I asked again. But she crumpled to the ground in response. Severel moments later, I could hear Carlisle's warning. Shock, I realized. She wasn't angry, but fearful. When she tackled Leah, something must have hit her diaphragm, possibly Leah's paw. That would have provided enough force for her diaphragm to stop moving. So now she couldn't breathe and she was panicking for that and for Renesmee. It was a double dosage of shock. _If I only realized sooner_, I thought as I looked warily at the beautiful woman who lay unmoving on the ground.

If she was still human, she would have passed out. However, she wasn't. She would probably be paralyzed for a few hours. I picked her up gently as Carlisle arrived. "I'm sorry, Edward," he said sincerely. I shook my head in return, wondering why she had to bear so much in her short life on earth.

"Let's go inside," I muttered as I approached the others. They said nothing as they looked at Bella. Some just stared, but others, like Paul, gaped.

"Is she…?" asked Jared before I cut him off. I allowed no others to speak then.

"I SAID TO GO INSIDE!" I bellowed as everyone ran in except for Jacob and Leah who were both human now. Jacob walked up to me and sighed.

"Oh Bells," he murmured as he kissed her forehead lightly. "Why are you so tangled in this web?" he asked.

He shook his head as he walked somberly in front of me into the house. I stood still, waiting for Carlisle to walk in. After a few minutes, he did.

Leah glared at me after they left, but I did not return the favor. She stood still as I thought to myself about going inside the house. Maybe everything would turn back to normal if I did.

But instead of following and checking on Seth, hugging Renesmee, helping Bella, and apologizing to those I yelled at as I should, I ran. I ran to avoid my troubles. I ran to avoid my fear. I ran to free my burdens. I ran to be free of the world. And with Bella in my arms, I did.

**A/N: So, in honor of Thanksgiving (U.S. time) I decided to put this up. I would really, really be thankful if you reviewed this, so make my Turkey Day a happy one, please. Happy Thanksgiving to you, too! Oh wait! My partner, Axelle (check our page for details) may upload a fanfic! After much begging and pleading, she just might! So, be sure to read it when it comes out! And due to many asked questions, yes, she is still alive and no, she is not my twin/myself. Thanks, and don't forget to review!**

**-Daisy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Hard Feelings**

_I'm not lovin' you, way I wanted to  
What I had to do, had to run from you  
I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me, all the way home  
So ya never know, never, never know  
Never know enough, til' it's over love  
Til' we lose control, system overload  
Screamin' no, no, no, no, no  
I'm not lovin' you, way I wanted to  
See I wanna move, but can't escape from you  
So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
So everybody else don't have to know_

Kanye West- Love Lockdown

Edward's POV

The cottage: a safe haven from the hectic terms of life. Or rather, death. To cruel is this world, for people are enveloped by greed, anger, and power. Was there no justice? That _was_ what I thought before Bella came into my life. But now, that hollowed feeling was creeping back up while I watched Bella lay on our bed staring up into space. She was unable to move or speak, and that was getting to me. It was if I was looking at a puppet, willing it to move when there were no strings attached.

I mindlessly flipped the TV on and searched through the channels until something vaguely interesting turned on: a medical show that involved the patient going into shock. Of course, the person had withstood a compound fracture, but still. The TV flashed the bone sticking out of the patients ankle with the poor man seizing up just had Bella had done... three hours ago.

The doctors were now debating ways they could save the leg without amputating it because of the foreign infection that developed at the break site. I shuddered to myself as blood oozed from the ankle on the screen. I needed to hunt. But, I couldn't leave Bella. I would just have to endure it.

I flipped the channel again, and this time, some show about suitcases appeared. I changed it again. Some guy was trying to get out of a straight-jacket. Flip. Flip. Flip. The regular pattern of me changing the stations was oddly comforting. I had control over it. I had control for once. I sighed as I settled on program about howler monkeys.

Next to me, Bella began to shift. I turned my head as I watched her slowly come out of her paralysis. When she could blink her eyes again, I merely said, "Hey," and that seemed to be enough.

Bella's POV

I blinked my eyes as they registered my surroundings. Edward was standing over me, worry engraved in his face. Murmuring could be heard from the background. It was most likely the TV.

"Hey," he said quietly. I smiled feebly. My face felt stiff as the rest of my body did. However, I managed to lift my hand up to touch his face lightly. His eyes closed at my touch and he hummed in contentment. I could clearly remember what happened to me before I blacked out, so I didn't bother asking that. I didn't feel like asking him anything right then.

I used the hand that wasn't cradling his face and used it to motion him closer to me. He bent his head lower and I kissed him. He eagerly kissed me back and we continued until our breathing became ragged. He crawled next to me on the bed and held my hand.

"Why couldn't I move?" I asked him a little breathlessly. He took a moment to compose himself before answering.

"Because Leah hit you in the diaphragm," he answered simply as some monkey screeched in the background. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"Oh," I answered back and smiled. He laughed lightly, but I could still sense the worry there. I knew something was bothering him. My eyebrows furrowed as I examined his face. He was such a good liar, I probably couldn't even figure out what was troubling him if I waited for seventy more years. _Which, of course, we have_, I joyously thought.

"What's wrong? Does something hurt?" he asked panicked, sitting up a little. I shook my head in response. He sank back down and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"With me?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"No, I mean, why are you so…antsy?" I asked. That was the first word that came to mind. Yet, it fit his mood. He did seem antsy, like he had to keep on moving. He shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "Edward, tell me," I pleaded. I wanted to help him so badly.

"I did something," he said. My muscles locked up as I looked at him. He realized the extent of his words. "Nothing bad," he reassured me. I forced my muscles to ease. "It's just that…I kind of ran off with you without telling anyone or checking on Renesmee or anything," he said. He shut his mouth like he said too much.

Renesmee. "Where is she?" I asked panicked. He sat up and massaged my shoulders.

"With everybody else. This is why I took you here, because I knew you would panic. You need to rest. Please, please stay here for a while," he pleaded. I considered this for a moment.

"Fine," I said. He sighed in relief. "On one condition." Now he tensed. "You have to call them to see if she's okay," I said firmly. He laughed and nodded.

"You are so strange," he said and picked up the phone next to him.

Seth's POV

The fluorescent lights of the room pierced my eyes. Carlisle was taking bits and pieces of glass out of my skin and wrapping up various wounds. There was nothing he could do about my cracked rib: it was already healing. The room that I was in was completely white and sterile. There were no windows in this room, only the door. If I wanted, I could probably eat off of the floor due to the immaculate cleaning skills of Esme.

Jacob was in the room with Renesmee, and that was it. Jacob had become more protective and wouldn't let her out of his grasp now. Leah wasn't here because she was so ashamed of her defiance against Jacob. I groaned as Carlisle pulled a deep one.

"Sorry, sorry," he murmured as he placed a bandage over it. It was only temporary, but still. I glanced at Renesmee's face. It was pretty funny, really. The way her little face scrutinized mine. I would have started laughing in any other circumstance, but I did not feel like laughing just then.

But just as I turned my head to _not_ think about the pain and Katelyn and Carlisle, Renesmee grabbed my face and redirected it towards hers. While she was doing so, her small face disappeared and was replaced with Katelyn. I sighed. The pain was gone. It was more like heaven; however, I still felt the tinge of unease. So as I saw Katelyn, I quietly drifted into an easy sleep with her by my side.

**A/N: I know it was short, but I'm working on another story for the mediator, so give me time! Good part coming up, I promise!**

**-Daisy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Undone**

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream  
of drowning in the ocean;  
longing for the shore  
where I can lay my head down.  
Inside these arms of yours.  
All because of you I believe in angels.  
Not the kind with wings, no, not the kind with halos;  
the kind that bring you home_

_when home becomes a strange place.  
I'll follow your voice; all you have to do is  
shout it out!_

Rise Against- The Good Left Undone

Seth's POV

Finally, my bandages were off and I was healed. Not only physically, but emotionally, too. Tomorrow would be the third day. The day Katelyn—the new Katelyn—would be revealed. Finally, my long wait would be over. I tried to move my aching body, but to no avail.

But I did get a glimpse of my room. It was empty, but a miler balloon was attached to the bed post that read in bright cheery letters: "Get well soon!" and on the string was a small greeting card. I don't know how I managed, but I stood up and plucked the card from the string and sat down again, instantly sore. Quick healing, my butt. But the card read:

_Seth-_

_Get better soon! We give you are warmest wishes and advise you to _stay in bed_ until you are fully recovered. Katelyn is doing very well, and if you get enough rest you may be able to see her._

_Love,_

_The Cullens_

And then a crudely drawn line split the card and this read:

_Seth-_

_Good job getting your butt kicked by Leah! Anyway, hope you feel better because Katelyn is going to want to outrun and out- everything for that matter! And, we really _don't_ care who you fall in love with. We just wanted you to know that. So on that note, feel better._

_Love,_

_Your very-over-caring-too-much-time-on-our-hands family_

I laughed at both of these notes and closed my eyes. Life was turning…better. Not great, but better. Life was, however, a twisting road that was unpredictable in every matter. Today was Monday. Even though it was Monday, the Quileute school was lenient on absences. But if I was also correct, this was Monday, the 15…of December.

That meant it was Collin's imprint's birthday today. So, he was going to flip out like the rest of the pack. Corrine—the name of the girl—would probably long for attention, so she would get it. Don't get me wrong, with her dark hair and tanned skin and great personality, she was an awesome person. But it was a time for grieving with Katelyn and all. I shook my head. I could already feel the happiness of Collin seeping through my bones.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Come in," I croaked. It was an understatement to say that I needed water. And to my surprise, it wasn't Carlisle to change my IV, or Alice to perk me up, or Jacob to give me a reassuring talk, but someone entirely different.

Leah.

Alice's POV

I quietly guided Leah up the stairs and we walked in complete silence. Her face seemed to be pulled down into a permanent grimace. If only she would smile, then she might be beautiful…inside and out.

Once we got to Seth's room, I quickly descended the stairs, wanting nothing more but to leave that place. She didn't look back. She didn't say thank-you, or good-bye, or anything. She was stonily silent, and it bothered me.

As I ran down the staircase, I wondered what made her so entirely grim in the first place.

Seth's POV

"What do you want?" I muttered incoherently. I was still in desperate need for water. She hesitantly stepped forward and sat down on the bed warily.

"We need to talk," Leah sighed as she looked at me. Her piercing gaze saw through me—I could tell—as it should. We were members of the same pack. But we were also siblings. That bond was what made it so hard to look away.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It was wrong of me to attack Renesmee, and you. You know I would never want to do that to you _ever._ I know that I'm going out on a limb, here, but if you could forgive me, it would mean the world to me. It may take days, or weeks, or months, but I'll wait. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you and I'll always love you, so please, will you forgive me?" she pleaded in one breath.

I just looked at her, wondering what inspired her quick change of heart, so I asked her. Leah started to pace around the room and finally settled in a corner. She kept her head down and arms crossed. It was either reluctance or annoyance.

"Honestly?" she asked me. I nodded. She sighed once again and stared at the door for a long minute that felt like an hour. "It was Katelyn," she said with a dry laugh.

I immediately tensed up. What was she doing with her? "What?" I asked as I shook my head in disbelief.

"She called me here last night and…I don't know. The look on her face…I just _knew_ she was suffering, but not about the bloodsuckers. Because she knew _you_ were in pain. I didn't need words to tell me that. So I was going to go to your room straight after, but they told me you fell asleep," she said, still staring at the door.

I looked at her as I took this all in. Could this actually…work? "How…how was she?" I asked feebly, as if the truth would rip and tear me to shreds leaving nothing but a fractured heart.

She looked at me with a sad smile. "Pretty good for a bloodsucker. Not one complaint, apparently. She's doing it for you, that's why," she said. Her eyes went hazy for a moment, like she was clinging to something far beyond her grasp, then they reverted back to its usual hazel.

"I'd better go," she whispered as she laid a hand on the doorknob. But right as she was turning, I called out to her. "Yes?" she asked me worriedly.

"Can I have some water?" I croaked. She just laughed.

Bella's POV

"Can we _please _go now?" I asked impatiently. Edward was now running his hands through his hair, desperate for ideas to prolong my stay. He looked at me warily. "Please?" I asked again in the most innocent voice I could conjure—which wasn't that good—and sat down on the bed.

"Can we at least change first? Alice bought you new clothes," he said hopefully with a faint glimmer in his eye. I laughed and took his hand as we strolled into the closet.

"Of course," I whispered. He drifted towards his side, scanning the racks for something that he could find suitable. I eventually drifted towards mine, settling on a new green dress that was pretty short that showed off my legs.

When Edward emerged from the piles of clothes, I thought I died laughing. Yes, I thought I _died_. That's how funny he looked. With a total grimace on his face, he wore green khakis with a bright red reindeer sweater. I leaned against the wall for support.

"What are you wearing?" I said half laughing, half disbelieving. "Who put you up to this?"

He shook his head and grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the closet.

"Never, _ever_ trust Alice," he muttered angrily as we sped towards our destiny.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'm trying to make it better for you, so I got a beta-reader! Whoo! You rock, D! Okay, so Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and happy holidays! Love you and happy birthday, Corrine!**

**-Daisy**


End file.
